Humphey vs Grizzly (Parody of Balto vs Grizzly)
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: While on a quest to find a few of their packmates, Humphrey and his friends are attacked by a hungry grizzly bear.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Alpha and Omega nor the actual scene of Balto, only the story with how I tell it. The characters of Alpha and Omega belongs to Lions Gate, and the scene of Balto belongs to Universal. The only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**A/N:** And here is another Christmas present for you all. Merry Christmas, readers of !

x

**Humphrey vs Grizzly (Parody of Balto vs Grizzly)**

The sun was nearing the middle of a cold winter day as Humphrey, Marcel, Paddy and the porcupine trio made their way through a patch of snow. They were currently on a mission to find Garth's group who had gone out to search for herbs to cure the sickness that plagued the united pack. A squirrel shimmed up a nearby tree while Humphrey walked up to another. He was about to scratch the bark to mark the tree when suddenly he heard something and ducked right as a snowball flew past him, smacking against the trunk. With a smile, Humphrey looked back to see the porcupine trio throwing snowballs at each other. He chuckled at their antics before shaking his head and moving on. As the two fowls followed after the wolf, Paddy looked back and pushed Marcel out of the way before jumping over one of the snowballs and then ducked under a third. Marcel looked to the yellow duck and said in his French accent, "Thank you for the save, my friend."

"A pleasure sure." Paddy said to the goose in a British accent. He looked back and shushed the three porcupines when suddenly, he grunts when a snowball smacks him square in the face and he leaves an impression of himself in the snow. Marcel gasped when he saw his friend deep in the snow and leaned down to help him out. While pulling Paddy out of the snow, he looked over to the porcupines right as one of them said with a wide grin, "Aw, yeah! Right in the beak! What a bull's-eye"

All three of them started slapping their paws together while laughing. But it stopped when Paddy questions, "All right! Who did that?"

All three porcupines looked Marcel and Paddy as both duck and goose had their wings crossed and a scowl on their faces. Two of the porcupines pushed the third forward and said in unison, "It was him!"

"Nuh-uh!" The third porcupine protested. All six of them were completely unaware that they weren't alone. Humphrey looked back with a smile when he gasped at the sound of distant growling. He used his ears to listen for the sound, but could only hear the growls as they continued. Getting a bad feeling, Humphrey looked back and started to say, "Guys, I think-"

He gasped when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A large shape moved behind a few trees. Snow fell from the branches as it stopped moving. While keeping his eyes on the shape he then said, "I think we should keep moving."

"Is that your answer to all problems?" Marcel questioned as he and Paddy turned back to follow Humphrey, "Motion?"

"Well, judging from where we are, I'd say that would be wise." Paddy suggested as they walked. From the back, the porcupine trio were quickly gathering as much snow as they could hold. Humphrey looked back and shouted, "Little Guys, come on! Let's get going."

"Come on, boys. Let's go, boys. Faster, boys." Marcel mimicked the wolf's words. Paddy sighed before agreeing by shouting after Humphrey, "Easy to say for a guy with four legs!"

Suddenly they were both hit in the back of their heads by a couple of snowballs. The two fell forward on their faces and Paddy was the first to raise his head as he was annoyed, "Okay, that is it!"

He spat out what snow went into his mouth while Marcel stood up to his feet, shuddered as he shook the snow off and acted like he was rolling up his sleeves, even though he didn't have any, while looking back and saying, "It's time for these fowl to kick a little porcupine butt!"

But the three porcupines were no longer in a playing mood as they were shaking in fear and the snow in their paws crumbled to the ground. Thinking that they had gotten to them, Marcel crossed his wings and shouted, "Aha! Finally!"

"I think we finally got to-" Paddy started to say when all three porcupines pointed at something behind them. Paddy slowly looked back and he suddenly felt afraid as well before trying to get Marcel's attention. But the French-Canadian goose was preoccupied by saying to the trio, "You're all done, 'cause we're making an impression!"

"S-S-Sir…" Paddy tried to warn. But Marcel turned and was about to walk off when he hit something. Becoming confused, the goose then asked, "Now what?"

He then got the feeling that something was really wrong. He gently placed a wing on the wall of fur and gently pressed down to get a feel. It wasn't until the sound of a growl made him stop with wide eyes. Slowly looking up with a gulp, Marcel found himself pressed up against the leg of a hungry looking grizzly that was standing on its hindlegs. Marcel's lower beak fell with a scared gasp. The grizzly raised its right paw to strike the goose with a roar. Humphrey looked back with a gasp at the danger his friends were in. The grizzly swiped its paw at the screaming Marcel and Paddy as they tried to run, but it only caused them to go flying into the air. Both duck and goose landed back to back with their heads stuck in a hollow tree stump. The bear once again swatted at them, but it made the two in the tree stump fly towards the three porcupines. All three screamed in terror and tried to run away before running into each other and becoming trapped under the roots of the stump.

Humphrey quickly raced back to help his friends and jumped with a growl. The grizzly looked back and back handed the wolf with its paw. Humphrey grunted as he rolled across the ground. He shook his head as he got up from the snow and glared at the grizzly. The grizzly then turned its attention back to the terrified five while Humphrey raced back. All three porcupines cried out, "Help!"

All five of them cringed as the grizzly stomped closer. The grizzly raised its left paw to end them, but suddenly roared in pain as Humphrey bit at the bear's leg with a growl. Humphrey snarled as he pulled the bear's leg in an effort to trip it. But it worked a little too well as the bear fell backwards, but ended sending Humphrey flying through the air with a yell. He landed with his face touching the bear's and the bear glared at him before using its broad arm to force the wolf off of it. The bear forced Humphrey to the ground and pinned him under its paw. Humphrey tried to struggle out of the grizzly's grip, but the bear pushed down twice. Humphrey grunted as he sank deeper into the snow and began to feel lightheaded from the lack of air. The grizzly growled before raising its paw to end him. But a yelling Kate jumped up and bit it on the paw that was about to strike Humphrey. The grizzly roared in pain from her biting it and tried to shake her off. She responded by kicking the bear in the face. As she held on, Humphrey slowly opened his eyes and wondered, "Kate?"

The grizzly was able to swing his paw and send Kate flying. She grunted as she hit and rolled in the snow. She stopped on her side with a groan. The bear was about to attack Humphrey again when Kate came running back and jumped at its face. The grizzly roared once again as she bit its muzzle this time. This caused the bear to release Humphrey as it tried to deal with Kate. Humphrey laid there for a moment dazed as he regained his breath. Marcel, Paddy and the porcupine trio became scared as the grizzly stomped backwards towards them. They screamed and the porcupines threw themselves on the ground when it came too close. But the bear's foot landed a few inches shy of them.

Kate continued to growl as she kept her grip on the bear's snout. But the bear was able to push her off. She screamed as she flew and grunted in pain when she hit the root. Though it had freed the porcupines and the other two, they weren't out of danger. The grizzly then returned its attention to Humphrey who was still on his back and trying to back away. The bear dropped down on all fours and came menacingly at Humphrey. Humphrey suddenly found his back against a thicket. The bear came closer as an idea came to Humphrey as he leaned back against one of the longer branches. The bear growled as it came closer and Humphrey prepared himself. And at the right moment, Humphrey moved out of the way.

A long branch from the thicket came forward and smacked against the grizzly's face. It growled in pain while Humphrey found himself sliding down a slope and screamed all the way down. When he reached the bottom, he tumbled onto a frozen lake and slid to where he faced the hill. Humphrey pushed himself up and gasped when the bear came down the hill. It roared while plowing through a tree. Humphrey backed up as he tried to get away from the bear, but he gasped when his back left paw broke through a weak spot in the ice. When he pulled his paw out the terrified wolf then continued to back away. The grizzly lumbered onto the ice with a look of anger in its eyes. From on the hill, Kate, Marcel, Paddy and the porcupine trio ran to the edge and cried out, "Humphrey!"

They looked on with fear as the grizzly then reared up on its hindlegs and walked to Humphrey again. It stomped its foot against the ice and Humphrey jumped a little before looking down at the cracked ice. Many cracks spread out while he gasped when the grizzly came closer. He tried to run along the frozen lake, but the grizzly kept its attention on him as it turned its head. Humphrey came sliding to a stop and turned to face the grizzly as it came for him. Humphrey continued running from the bear before sliding to a stop again. He looked down as a crack went underneath him. He looked up with a gasp as the grizzly came at him. But the grizzly's next step was a mistake as its weight caused the ice underneath it to break. The bear roared as it fell through and tried to keep a grip on the ice. The bear roared as it tried to pull itself out, but all it did was make the ice under its paw break and it sank into the freezing water.

Humphrey watched as the cracks the bear's hole in the ice came on both sides of him. His ears fell flat against his head as the cracks formed a circle around him and the patch of ice he was on started to tilt upward. Humphrey jumped forward and grabbed onto the edge of the ice to hang on. He tried to climb on top of the ice piece, but his back feet scrapped against it as it was futile. Kate and the others rushed down the hill to his aid just as he lost his grip on the ice and fell into the water. They all cried out, "Humphrey!"

"Humphrey!" Kate cried out as Humphrey started to sink underneath the water and the ice piece covered him up. Kate, Marcel and Paddy all cried out, "No!"

But it was too late as the ice piece set back into place. Kate, Marcel and Paddy stopped at the edge of the shore, but one of the three porcupines shouted, "Geronimo!"

All three of them leapt out onto the ice and two of them turned onto their backs. They strained as they tensed up their bodies and their quills became straight. The third porcupine grabbed the other two's feet and began to spin really fast. They were able to cut their own hole in the ice. Throwing the other two into the air, they landed right as the third jumped, they all took a deep breath and the ice piece spun as they disappeared under the water. Kate ran over to them and cried out, "Boys!"

"They cannot swim!" Marcel screamed in fear, now worried about all four of them. This completely shocked Kate as she questioned, "What? Porcupines who can't swim?"

"Very unfortunate, I know." Paddy commented when the ice underneath them started to crack.

Underneath the ice, all three porcupines tumbled through the water. One of them was able to swim with the current and soon saw something. He looked back and motioned with his paw. The second porcupine held his breath as he was surprised. They caught the third while holding his behind next to their faces. They sputtered to get the third's attention before realizing that they were holding the wrong end. One of the two spun the third around with a kick to the butt and when he was right side up, the second bonked him on the head before they both pointed to Humphrey. The wolf tried to keep a grip on the ice while using what breath he could to try and draw air from the ice.

Kate ran over to where she could hear the sounds and pushed the snow away with her paws. She could see him under the ice and said in distress, "He's drowning!" He was pulled away from the current and she cried, "No!"

She looked back to Marcel and Paddy as both birds had their heads in the water, looking for any signs of them. Kate ran over to them and asked, "Well?"

They brought their heads up, now covered in ice spikes. They both let out a big sneeze that shot the ice spikes away, making Kate cringe a little. With a shake of his head, Marcel then said, "I don't see them."

"Oh, they could be anywhere!" Paddy cried in worry. They looked about the frozen lake for any signs of them. But when they couldn't, all three of them began to worry.

"Where are they?" Kate asked, really wanting all four to be all right. Paddy placed his feather's into his bill and Marcel looked very worried when a sound came from behind them. It sounded somewhat like a powered saw going through ice. They looked behind them to see a circle of ice rapidly spin and on the other side was the porcupine trio carefully holding Humphrey with their tiny paws. They moved Humphrey away from the water while Kate, Marcel and Paddy all cried in relief, "Boys! Humphrey!"

All three ran to meet up with the porcupine trio. While one was shaking himself off, two of the others were currently jumping up and down on the unconscious Humphrey's back trying to dispel the water from within him. When he was finished shaking, the porcupine shivered when he said, "Ooh, cold!"

As they ran, Marcel and Paddy both tripped on a crack in the ice. Both birds landed on their faces and slid across the frozen lake really fast. They passed by Kate who became confused. They repeatedly honk before screaming as they flew off a raised piece of ice. They sailed past the one porcupine and collided with the other two. The two were knocked off like bowling pins and Marcel and Paddy hit a wall before falling backwards onto the unconscious Humphrey. Their combined weight was enough to force all the water Humphrey swallowed out. His went wide before vomiting up the water. Marcel then ran up the wolf and frantically shouted, "Come to life, come to life. Breathe!" He started lightly hitting the wolf's face with his wings as he said, "Come on, breathe."

They all watched to see if Humphrey would wake up and Marcel started to shake Humphrey's face. When the wolf finally did start to open his eyes, Marcel breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Oh, Humphrey, poor boy, I was scared." He held the surprised Humphrey's face close as he said while he ruffled his feathers, "I got people bumps."

Humphrey sat up and coughed out what water was still in his system. Paddy walked up and asked, "Are you all right, Humphrey?"

"Yeah." Humphrey said as he shivered from the cold water, "Just give me a minute. Then he smiled at them all and said, "Thanks for coming on this crazy trip."

"Yeah, well…" One of the porcupine's started to say, "Someone's gotta be there to save your frozen tail."

This earned him two slaps upside the head from the other two porcupine's. He held both sides of his head as he shouted, "Ouch!"

Humphrey was about to get back up when Kate walked up and he asked, "Are you okay,"

"Are you okay?" She asked when he asked. Humphrey then finished, "Ka-"

They laughed before Kate then said, "I'm fine, Humphrey."

She noticed how cold he was and placed a foreleg over his shoulders and forced him to lay down. Humphrey didn't fight it as he laid on the ground and her on top of him to share her body warmth. Then she said, "We just got word from a scout. We've got to take the mountain trail."

"But if we take the mountain pass," Humphrey said through a fit of shivers, "it's gonna save us half a day."

"It's blocked." Kate regretfully informed him. Then she said, "The mountain trail is gonna be dangerous, but we can do it."

"I've already seen there isn't anything you can't do." Humphrey complimented her. Kate smiled in appreciation to this.

x

**Author's Note:** And I'm gonna stop it here, so sorry you guys. But I hope you did enjoy it. This is just one of the few Christmas presents that I'm gonna leave you until I get back. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
